i'm not your level
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Jellal Fernandes,Erza Scarlet


I'M NOT YOUR LEVEL

Di Fiore terdapat nama daerah yang bernama Era dan Magnolia,di kedua tempat tersebut terdapat dua keluarga,yang satu keluarga Siegrain dan yang satu lagi keluarga Fullbuster (kocak bener nhe nama) kedua keluarga tersebut telah bersahabat selama turun temurun,kedua keluarga tersebut sama-sama mempunya anak laki-laki,tetapi tidak punya anak Siegrain mempunyai anak laki-laki bernama Jellal Siegrain,dan keluarga Fullbuster mempunya anak laki-laki bernama Gray Fullbuster,Jellal dan Gray adalah sahabat,dan mereka berdua sama-sama bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki,SMA Danshi keluarga itu adalah 2 keluarga terkaya di Era dan Magnolia.

Suatu hari sekolah mereka mengadakan liburan ke pantai Kaigi,pantai Kaigi sangat ramai,karena ada sekolah lain yang berlibur di sana,yaitu SMA di sana kedua sekolah itu langsung bermain voli pantai di tempat masing-masing,lalu pada saat yang bersamaan bola voli tersebut jatuh di tempat yang sama,

"biar aku yang ambil bolanya" kata Jellal

Di saat yang sama

"biar kuambil bolanya"kata Erza

Lalu mereka berdua bertemu serta mereka mengambil bola masing-masing,saat Erza hendak kembali,teman-temannya yang tadi bermain voli berlari ke arah Jellal dan Gray,mereka semua berkata bahwa mereka mengagumi kedua laki-laki remaja Erza dan Juvia yang tidak tertarik akan hal itu,dan mereka pun bercakap

"mereka itu siapa?"tanya Erza

"oh...mereka dua cowo dari 2 daerah,mereka sangat populer di kalangan para cewe"jawab Juvia

"ah menurut ku mereka biasa saja,tidak ada yang istimewa dari mereka"

"ya memang terlihat seperti itu,tapi mereka di nobatkan sebagai pemain basket terbaik se-Fiore"

"hmph... suatu saat kita yang akan menggantikan posisi mereka,lihat saja nanti"

"ya kau betul,,,,,,ow iya itu seperti bukan bola mu Erza?"

"ah?oh iya jangan-jangan tertukar,harus segera aku ambil"

Lalu Erza pun berjalan menuju kumpulan orang tersebut,saat Erza akan mendekat,ia terpental karena gadis lain terpesona melihat kegantengan mereka berdua,Erza pun kesal dan akhirnya ia lari dari jarak jauh dengan kecepatan hampir dekat dengan kerumunan itu,kerumunan tersebut melihat dan menghindar sehingga Erza menabrak Jellal yang ada di kerumunan tersebut (Erza nimpa Jellal)

"aw!"jawab Jellal menahan rasa sakit

"ah maaf aku tidak sengaja"kata Erza

"kau ini tidak bisa hati-hati apa?"

"aku kan sudah bilang maaf"bentak Erza

Para cewe yang ada di sekitar Jellal menatap Erza dengan penuh dendam,karena Erza sudah membentak Jellal

"hey kau itu tidak sopan ya dengan orang terhormat"kata salah satu diantara gadis-gadis itu

"lalu?..."jawab Erza

"kau ini!"

"hey tapi kan aku sudah minta maaf"

"hentikan"kata Jellal

"lagian apa mau mu tadi berlari dengan kecepatan tinggin?"tanya Jellal

"oh itu...aku hanya ingin meminta bola ku kembali"

"hm...bola mu?"

"ya,yang kau pegang itu bola ku,dan yang ku pegang bola mu"

"kembalikan dulu bola ku"

"ya,ini"

Erza mengembalikan bola tersebut pada Jellal dan berkata

"lain kali kalau memungut sesuatu lihat namanya,kalau namanya Erza,itu berarti punya ku"kata Erza setengah menyindir

"Erza ya?"kata Jellal sambil tersenyum kecil

Keesokan harinya,Erza akan berangkat sekolah bersama Juvia,tetapi Juvia berangkat duluan karena hari ini ada piket,saat Erza sedang berjalan,Erza melihat mobil mewah melintas,ketika ia mengintip selewat lewat kaca,ternyata itu laki-laki yang kemarin,yaitu Jellal.

*pada saat pulang* saat pulang Erza harus bekerja part time di cafe maid fairy tail,ia segera bergegas ganti baju dan pergi melayani pelanggan,Mirajane atasan Erza berkata

"Erza tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no.1"

"iya segera Mira-sama"

Lalu Erza langsung mengambil pesanan yang ada di dapur untuk di bawa ke meja no.1,saat sampai Erza berkata

"ini pe..."belum selesai Erza berkata,Erza langsung kabur kembali ke dapur,dan Mirajane bertanya

"ada apa?kenapa balik lagi?"

"i...i...i...itu,orang yang di situ"seraya menunjuk meja no.1

"kyaaaaa,kenapa kau menghindar,mereka kan 2 orang cowo yang terkenal itu yaa,oh tidak mereka keren sekali"

"Mira-sama?"

"ukh...Erza pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kau harus antar pesanan ini,seharusnya kau bersyukur,bisa bertemu mereka!bagaimana kau ini"

"ba...baik"

Lalu Erza segera kembali dengan pesanan di tangannya

"i...i...ini pesanannya,se...selamat menikmati"Erza mengatakan sambil menunduk

Saat akan kembali,Jellal berkata

"tunggu!..."

Erza keringat dingin,sembari menjawab

"i...iya ada apa?"

"kau,sepertinya aku mengenal mu?"

"ah..ho.. hahahhahah mungkin hanya imajinasi mu saja ahahah..."

"bukankah kau gadis yang hari minggu itu ya?"

"gawat"jawab Erza dalam hati

"hey kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"ah...mu...mungkin kau hanya salah lihat,sudah dulu"Erza langsung lari terhuyung ke arah di sana tampak Mira-sama bersiap menyambut Erza dengan wajah yang super menakutkan (aura setan nya keluar...)

"ERZAAAAAAAA!"

"wuaaaa...a...ada apa?Mi..Mira-sama"

"kau ini bagaimana,mereka itu tamu terhormat,HARUSNYA KAU MELAYANI MEREKA DENGAN SOPAN!"teriak Mira

"a...a...anu aku harus ke luar"Erza langsung berlari ke luar maid fairy tail

Saat Erza membuka pintu ia menabrak Juvia yang hendak menyusul Erza ke maid fairy tail

"aduuuhhhh,Erzaaaa!"teriak Juvia

"ah maaf Juvia sungguh a...aku tidak sengaja"

"hah...sudah lupakan,apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

"e... bicaranya di luar saja ya"

Lalu mereka berdua segera ke luar dari cafe tersebut untuk sementara waktu

"be...begini,tadi ada tamu cafe,aku tidak tau awalnya itu siapa,setelah aku sampai di meja mereka ternyata itu laki-laki yang kemarin itu"

"ow... maksud mu Jellal dan Gray?"

"iya itu"

"lantas kenapa kau takut menghadapi mereka?"

"aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau mereka melihat aku yang kemarin arogan,ternyata seorang maid di cafe,aku bisa bayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada ku"

"apa?"

"mereka akan menjerumuskan ku ke neraka karena ke sombongan ku kemarin,sok bersikap cool,dan aku juga bisa bayangkan kalau mereka akan mengejek ku setiap bertemu"

"ahahahahah tenang saja,kalau mereka mengganggu mu,aku akan membantu mu"kata Juvia seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata

Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang,tampak Jellal dan Gray keluar maid fairy tail

"erza mereka sudah keluar"kata Juvia  
"hah... sukurlah,aku bisa kembali masuk ke cafe"kata Erza sambil menghela napas

Lalu saat Erza masuk tampak Mira-sama menyambut Erza dengan sangat berbung-bunga,lantas karena penasaran Erza pun bertanya

"ada apa Mira-sama?"

"akh,cafe ini sangat beruntung"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"cafe ini diminta oleh 2 orang keren tadi untuk jadi koki di pesta pertemuan antara dua keluarga itu"

Mendengar hal itu Erza shock,sampai roh nya keluar (kaya yang ada di anime-anime nthu lhoh),dan dengan ragu Erza bertanya

"ka...kapan?"

"mmmm...katanya minggu ini,oh iya kalau Juvia mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa,kami masih punya banyak baju maid di sini"Mira-sama berkata pada Juvia yang berada di sebelah Erza

"ok baik lah .^"jawab Juvia

"waaa Juvia,kenapa kau menerimanya?"Erza terkejut

"agar kita bisa bertarung bersama kalau-kalau mereka mengejek mu,kau bisa menggunakan mantra REQUIP mu,dan aku akan membuat mereka sesak napas,dalam bola air yang kubuat"

"Juvia kau terlalu bersemangat -_-" "

*saat hari minggu*

"ayo semua kita bersiap"kata Mira-sama semangat

Lalu semua pegawai yang bekerja di cafe tersebut pun berangkat,termasuk Juvia

"Mira-sama,aku bekerja di bagian dapur saja ya,kumohon"pinta Erza

"mmmm baiklah"jawab Mira-sama

"akh benarkah terima kasih banyak"

"aku juga bekerja di dapur saja"tawar Juvia

"oke"jawab Mira-sama lagi

Saat tiba di tempat tersebut,tampak sebuah mansion yang sangat besaaaaarr (khayalan tingkat tinggi)

"wah besar sekali"kata Mira-sama

"ya pasti isinya orang kaya semua"sambung Juvia

Saat mereka sedang asik mengamati mansion besar tersebut,pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi pun terbuka,dan tampak dua orang di dalamnya,yaitu pelayan Levy dari keluarga Siegrain,dan Bisca dari keluarga Fullbuster

"apa kalian dari cafe maid fairy tail?"tanya Levy

"i..iya "jawab Mira-sama gugup

"kalau begitu silahkan masuk,dapur sudah disiapkan untuk kalian semua"kata Bisca

"baiklah"jawab Mira-sama lagi

Lalu mereka semua begegas masuk ke dalam mansion besar tadi,saat mereka masuk dapur nya sangat luas,Mirajane sempat bertanya

"ow ya kenapa cafe kami di pilih untuk acara pertemuan dua keluarga ini?"

"karena tuan Gray dan tuan Jellal merekomendasikan bahwa cafe kalian adalah cafe kue terenak"jawab Levy

"tapi bukankah masih banyak yang lebih baik dari cafe kami?"

"soal itu,tanya saja langsung ke tuan Jellal dan Gray"jawab Bisca

"tu...tuan?"batin Erza dalam hati

Lalu semua orang yang bertugas di dapur mulai memasak,dan yang mengurus pengantaran segera berganti baju

"aku takut kalau-kalau tamu nya banyak sekali,nanti bagaimana kita melayani nya?"desah Mira-sama

"ya aku juga,bagaimana kalau bahan yang kita bawa kurang?"khawatir Erza

Ternyata di luar dugaan,tamu yang datang hanya sedikit

"tidak mungkin,masa hanya segini?ku pikir sampai ribuan orang untuk mansion sebesar ini"kata Juvia

"ternyata yang datang hanya ratusan"lanjut Erza

"kurasa kalian baru melihat hal seperti ini ya?"tanya Levy

"i...iya benar,ma...maksud ku masa sih mansion sebesar ini hanya sedkit tidak mencapai ribuan orang?" lanjut Erza

"memang begini setiap pertemuan,selalu sedikit,karena ini semua hanya orang-orang terkemuka yang datang"lanjut Bisca

"harusnya kau bersyukur,karena hanya sedikit yang datang,jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang bahan makanan yang kurang"kata Juvia

"iya kau benar juga" kata Erza

Saat para tamu datang,mereka mulai memesan pada para pelayan dari cafe maid fairy di luar dugaan meski yang datang hanya sedikit tapi pesanan mereka banyak (bujubuneng),Erza dan para koki lainnya mulai lelah membuat kue,lalu tiba-tiba Juvia berkata pada Erza

"Erza tepung terigunya habis,bagaimana ini?"

"apa,mph,,,,,kau buat yang lain dulu biar aku beli tepung terigunya"

Lalu Erza pun bergegas untuk pergi membeli tepung terigu,Erza berlari sangat kencang dan gesit,setelah sampai di toko Erza langsung membeli 4 kg tepung terigu sekaligus (woh?) dan Erza langsung buru-buru kembali ke mansion besar,saat sedang berlari untuk masuk ke mansion lagi Erza menabrak seseorang sehingga tepung terigu tersebut sebagian tumpah dan mengenai orang Erza malah berkata

"hey...jangan menghalangi jalan dong !"

Lalu Erza pun langsung berlari lagi,tanpa sadar yang ia bentak itu Jellal,lalu Gray menghampiri Jellal

"hey kenapa kau?penuh dengan tepung terigu,padahal kau pakai jas mahal kesayangan mu,ga kesel tuh?"

"rrrghh... gadis itu"

"mmm?gadis yang mana?/- - - - oh gadis yang di pantai Kaigi itu ya?"

"yalah siapa lagi"

"hey kenapa kau tidak membalasnya saja?"

"aku memang mau membalas nya"

"ya tapi sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu"

"justru begini rencananya,saat aku masuk ke mansion nanti,pasti orang akan bertanya ada apa dengan ku?dan aku menjawab bahwa gadis itu yang melakukannya,aku yakin semua orang di dalam akan memarahi gadis itu hahaha"

"hahah,rencana yang bagus Jellal"

Dan ternyata hal yang direncanakan pun berjalan lancar tapi...

"Jellal ada apa dengan mu"kata salah satu tamu

"ada seorang gadis yang lancang,menjatuhkan tepung terigu di jas ku"jawab Jellal

"apa siapa orang itu?"

"orang itu ada di dapur"

Lalu Jellal dan beberapa tamu lain bergegas pergi ke dapur,saat di dapur tamu tadi berkata

"hey...mana yang bernama Erza? : "

"aku"jawab Erza

"hey kau pikir kau siapa,berani-beraninya menjatuhkan tepung terigu ke jas Jellal"

"hah?tapi aku tidak sengaja,aku tidak tau itu Jellal,karena aku sedang buru-buru "

"kau ini banyak alasan saja,bilang saja tidak mau mengaku"

"ma...maafkan karyawan kami,itu kekurangan kami"Mira-sama berusaha minta maaf

"hey kalian tau derajat kalian itu di bawah kami,jadi kalian sebaiknya tidak usah sombong"

Jellal yang mendengar perkataan itu berkata

"su..sudah itu tidak masalh lupakan saja"

"Jellal jangan ikut campur"kata tamu tadi

"iya tapi ja..."

"cukup,lebih baik diam saja"bentak tamu tadi

Lau tamu tadi malah menampar Erza,Erza pun menunduk menahan malu,Erza mengepal tangan nya,untuk bertahan agar todak melepas amarah dan air yang melihat itu terkejut

"hentikan sudah cukup !" kata Jellal

"sebaiknya kau pecat saja pegawai mu ini"kata tamu tadi pada Mira-sama

"kami memang tidak sederajat dengan anda..."kata Mira-sama menahan tangis

Erza yang tidak tahan melihat Mira-sama hampir menangis berkata

"wah Mira-sama sepertinya tugas kita selesai disini,ayo kita pergi,orang bangka ini mengganggu mood kita"

"apa yang barusan kau katakan!"

lalu semua pegawai cafe maid fairy tail segera berkemas dan pergi tanpa merasa bersalah tentang hal itu,karena halnya hanya untuk mengerjai Erza,tapi Jellal sendiri tidak menyangka akan sejauh pun pergi ke halaman belakang mansion besar tersebut

"hey,kurasa tindakan mu keterlaluan Jellal"ucap Gray

"ya kau benar,terutama pada Erza,aku tidak tau harus apa sekarang"

"kenapa kau tidak minta maaf saja"

"kau tau kan bagaimana perasaan perempuan kalau sudah merasa tersakiti?"

"ya aku tau,tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba"

"ya,nanti aku akan mencobanya"

Lalu pada malam hari keesokan harinya,Jellal melihat Erza berjalan sendiri menuju danau Suga,Jellal yang punya niat minta maaf dan karena penasaran mengikuti disana,Jellal mendengar Erza berbicara sendiri

"kak... kenapa kau pergi duluan,kenapa nasib ku harus begini,ini tidak adil"ucap Erza sambil menangis

Jellal yang berada di belakang pepohonan manghampiri Erza

"hey..."

"eh..." Erza menoleh dengan air mata yang masih mangalir

Saat Erza menoleh,Erza langsung menyeka air matanya

"mau apa kau disini,apa kau belum puas?ha!"

"soal itu,aku mau minta maaf"

"ahhahaha lucu sekali,ada orang kaya yang bisa minta maaf setelah mempermalukan orang lain yang lebih rendah di hadapan lain"

"hey,sebenarnya a..."

"aku muak melihat muka mu"

Erza pun langsung meninggalkanm Jellal yang masih berdiri mematung di terdengar suara orang berbicara dari balik pohon

"kau sudah keterlaluan,menyakiti perasaannya" kata Juvia yang ternyata ada di balik pohon

"ha?...sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya Jellal

"aku mengikuti mu,aku takut kau melakukan sesuatu pada Erza"

"kau ini stalker ya?"

"terserah kau mau bilang apa,yang jelas bercanda mu sudah keterlaluan,apa kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?"

"mphh...sebenarnya aku sadar,tapi awalnya aku berniat untuk mengerjai nya saja agar di marahi,tapi aku tidak berpikir panjang tentang hinaan yang akan dia dapat"

"kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya kalau di hina sejauh itu,cafe maid fairy tail akan tercemar gara-gara kau!"

"aku tau ini semua salah ku,tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati nya"

"kau,tau kau menambah penderitaannya,dan menambah rasa malu yang dalam"

"apa maksud mu?"

"mungkin tadi kau melihat,Erza menangis dan seperti berkata sesuatu,setiap sedih Erza selalu kemari"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan ini pada mu,tapi demi kebaikan Erza,begini waktu Erza masih kecil,orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil,jadi semasa hidupnya ia tinggal bersama kakaknya,tapi pada suatu hari,kakak Erza meninggal karena melindungi Erza,dari bahan bangunan yang hampir jatuh,dan bangunan itu mengenai kakak Erza" (dramatik banget -_-")

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan danau ini?"

"dulu Erza dan kakaknya sering ke danau ini,karena bila malam hari danau ini sangat indah,terkena pancaran cahaya bulan"

"aku benar-benar merasa bersalah"

"sebaiknya begitu,aku akan coba bicara padanya besok,agar dia mau memaafkan mu"

"ya terima kasih Juvia" (ck...ck...ck...ck )

Keesokan harinya,Juvia berbicara tentang hal itu pada Erza

"Erza,boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"ya,apa?"

"kalau Jellal ingin minta maaf,apa kau akan memaafkan nya?"

"heh...tidak!"

"kenapa?tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata pernyataan maaf nya tulus"

"aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu!aku muak berurusan dengannya,pathetic"

"tapi,kau akan berdosa kalau kau tidak memaafkan Jellal"

"aku tidak peduli seberapa besar dosa ku bila tidak memaafkan dia,aku sudah terlanjur tidak percaya padanya"

"Erza dia benar-benar tulus,kau harus mempercayai nya!"

"ada apa dengan mu,kenapa kau malah membelanya?kau bilang kau juga benci padanya"

"aku lebih benci kalau kau tidak memaafkannya,kau seperti buka Erza yang biasanya,dan aku menentang keras kalau kau tidak memaafkannya"

"apa-apaan kau ini?"

"kalau kau tetap tidak memaafkannya,lebih baik kita tidak usah berhubungan lagi!"

"eh..?"

Erza terdiam sejenak,dan memalingkan muka dari Juvia

"kalau itu mau mu,silahkan saja"

Erza meninggalkan Juvia yang terkejut akan kata-kata Erza barusan,Juvia pun jadi ikut-ikutan merasa tidak enak dengan kata-kata yang ia tuturkan pada Erza malam harinya,Erza kembali ke danau Suga.

"sial,apa lagi nasib yang akan menimpa ku sekarang,putus hubungan dengan Juvia,semua sangat sial,menyebalkan aku benci hidup!"

Seketika Erza melihat ke arah air danau,Erza tidak melihat dasar dari danau tersebut,Erza berpikir sejenak,dan tanpa pikir panjang Erza bergegas melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang ia pakai untuk loncat ke dalam danau Suga tersebut

"semoga tidak ada yang melihat aku melakukan hal ini,kalau aku mati,pasti aku akan bertemu dengan kakak dan orang tua ku"

Seketika Erza menyeburkan diri ke dalam danau dalam danau,ia membuka sedikit mata melihat ke arah bulan purnama,tanpa bergerak sedikit pun jatuh semakin dalam dan dalam ( bener-bener dramatik nhie cerita).Saat Erza hendak menutup matanya,tampak sebuah tangan yang mencoba menggapai tangan Erza,dan menarik Erza sampai darat.

"bodoh!kau ini ingin mati apa?"seru Jellal yang ternyata menyelamatka Erza

"kau!apa urusan mu,pulang sana!aku tidak butuh kau!"bentak Erza

"kau ini!banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin hidup,tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakan hidup mu!"

"apa peduli mu?ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu,lagian aku bosan hidup,aku tidak kuat menerima cobaan yang datang berturut-turut,lagian kalau aku mati aku akan berkumpul dengan keluar ku tau!"

"aku yakin orang tua mu akan kecewa pada mu,kau malah menghabisi hidup mu,sementara mereak berkorban demi kau!apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu?"

Erza terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jellal,lau Erza menunduk dan menangis,Jellal yang berada di depan Erza emnghapus air mata Erza dan berkata

"jangan menangis,aku tau seberapa besar penderitaan mu,tentang waktu itu juga,aku minta maaf,sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung hati mu"

"aku ingin pulang sendiri,jangan ganggu aku dulu ya"kata Erza pelan sambil menghentikan air mata nya"

Erza pun berjalan menuju rumahnya,di rumah Erza merenungi apa yang di katakan Jellal,dan menyesali semua perbuatan bodoh yang ia lakukan,Erza sudah memaafkan Jellal dan berniat minta maaf pada Juvia besok.N' saat keesokan harinya

"Erza aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,aku tau kau pasti masih marah tentang yang kemarin,aku tau aku egois,aku minta maaf"kata Juvia sambil tertunduk

"tidak apa-apa,aki juga yang egois tidak mau memaafkan Jellal"balas Erza dengan senyum kecil

"benarkah?"

"ya,dan aku juga minta maaf"

"iya pasti kumaafkan,kita kan teman"balas Juvia dengan senyum lebar

Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas,saat pulang,Erza berniat mengambil sepatu di rak nya,dan ia menemukan sepucuk surat yang berisi

"_aku tunggu jam 5 sore di danau Suga,ada yang ignin kubicarakan_

_ Jellal "_

"surat macam apa ini,tulisan pelit,singkat pula,hih dasar aneh,tapi tidak apa-apa sekalian aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya"batin Erza

Saat jam 5 sore,ia datang ke danau Suga,di sana terlihat bayangan orang yang sedang berdiri,tanpa pikir panjang Erza langsung menghampiri orang itu.

"hey.."kata Erza

"akhirnya kau datang,kupikir kau tidak akan datang karena masih marah"balas Jellal

"tidak,,aku sudah tidak marah lagi,malah..."

"malah apa?"

"hhhm...aku ingin berterima kasih pada mu,karena ucapan mu kemarin,terima kasih ya ^^"

"hem...tidak masalah,oh ya ada yang..ingin... ku katakan pada mu *^^*"kata Jellal sambil nge-blushing

"a..apa?"

"begini sebenarnya..."

"sebenarnya apa?..."

"aku..."

"ayo katakan ..."

" _**kimi ga suki "**_

Erza yang mendengar perkataan itu,juga langsung nge-blushing

"ta..tapi aku tidak memaksa kok"

Erza menatap Jellal dan tersenyum,Jellal yang mengerti tanda dari Erza itu pun membalas senyuman Erza.^^

Maaf ya kalo disini Erza nya agak rapuh,maaf banget .


End file.
